I Almost Told You That I Loved You
by RedRobin90
Summary: Just plain old smut Set to the lyrics of Papa Roach's I Almost Told You That I Loved You


**You know I love it when your down on your knees And I'm a junkie for the way that you please you shut me up when you swallow me down My back to the wall you're going to town**

Their mouths crashed together in a hard kiss, there was passion somewhere beneath the need they both felt. Hands tugged at the clothes that bound their bodies, tugging and tearing till their naked flesh pressed against the each other.

Lexa was the first to take the dominant role, it was she was born to do after all. She gripped Clarke's hips, fingertips digging into the bare flesh, kneading her skin beneath her rough palms as they continued to kiss like their lives depended on it. With a swift movement, Lexa slid her hands to Clarke's backside, lifting with strength the blonde didn't think the grounder possessed. Clarke took the hint to wrap her bare legs around the other girls just as naked waist, anchoring them together.

The dark haired grounder moved then, with complete ease, till they hit her bed of furs, they dropped and landed with a soft thud, Clarke couldn't help but gasp, realising at that moment that Lexa, naked and strong above her, is what she had wanted for a very long time.

They don't move for a moment, their eyes locked together, unsaid words forming on their lips. Lexa swallowed dryly, her mouth moving to form said words, but Clarke was faster with her own mouth.

**I almost told you that I loved you, Thank god I didn't because it would've been a lie I say the damnedest things, when your on top of me I almost told you that I loved you.**

Lexa's hands slid over Clarke's pale flesh, marveling at the difference in their completions. Clarke arched into the grounders touch, seeking her fingers to dip lower. Lexa had positioned herself between Clarke's legs, her hands trailing patterns that matched her tattoo up and down Clarke's thighs and sides. The Sky Princess moaned and grunted in frustration, her pink nipples hard, her sex shining with want. Lexa licked her lips and dipped her head, trailing her tounge from Clarke's navel to her collar bone. She nipped the pale flesh, hands trailing upwards once more, fingers toying with Clarke's hard nubs as Lexa's own body pressed along Clarke,

'Lexa...' Clarke moaned and the commander shivered at the sound of it, moving her head down till her tounge snaking around a hardened pink nipple sucking into her mouth. She was tormenting herself as much as she was Clarke, her sex begging to be satisfied with a touch.

**I hate to say it but it has to be said, You look so fragile as I fuck with your head I know it shouldn't but it's getting me off, If sex is the drug then what is the cost.**

Clarke's hips bucked, her nails tearing lines down Lexa's back, till her hands cupped her pert rump, gripping tightly. Clarke lifted her head from the furs, Licking a wet, hot line up Lexa's neck to her ear,

'take me Commander, Fuck me Lexa,' the commander groaned, wrapping a hand into the blonde tendrils of Clarke's hair, tugging her head back to kiss her roughly, her free hand dropping to cup Clarke's wet heat. The blonde moaned into the grounder mouth, hips bucking, trying to capture Lexa's curving fingers. Even with no words passed between them, the brunette knew what the Princess wanted.

And she complied.

**I'm not the one that you want, I'm not the one that you need My love is like a fucking disease, You can give me your hand, you can make your demands I'm the hardest mother fucker to please.**

Lexa's fingers slid into Calke with such ease, one, then two, then three, knuckle deep, curling and twisting inside the blonde. And Clarke loved it, her hips bucked, her back bowed, her moans of pleasure echoed around the tent, around the camp, around the forest they where in. Clarke begged for more, ached for more, revealing in the feel of Lexa's body pressed to hers.

The commander tormented her nipples relentlessly, her fingers going from penetrating her slick sex to rubbing circles on her clit. Clarke could feel her orgasm closing in, feel the edge so very close.

**I almost told you that I loved you, Thank god I didn't because it would've been a lie I say the damnedest things, when your on top of me I almost told you that I loved you.**

She screamed Lexa's name as she crashed over the edge, her inner wall's clamping down around the commanders lithe fingers, her body spazaming and arching off the furs, pressing into Lexa tightly. They collapsed on the bed, sweat covering their flesh, Clarke still shivering from her orgasm. The blonde rolled to her side, hooking her leg over Lexa's waist, her blue eyes shining with menace, Lexa met her gaze, an eye brow cocked,

'Yes Clarke?' she said with a strained voice, her own need still pooling at her base,

'Your turn Commander.'


End file.
